Pups Ryder And A Friend
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Ryder and Valerie are best friends that happen to be trained by a government program and now protect Adventure Bay from anything that can come its way with their pups Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Chase, And Everest.But when Valerie leave but returns from a competition she will have to deal with plenty
1. Chapter 1

She was becoming bored and now being stuck on this train gave her time to think. Val always thought she was different. While girls her age were playing with barbie dolls in middle school she had a college or even higher level of was trained by the government physically and mentally with many others and now...She liked making her own clothes, trying new things and doing the things she couldn't experience when she was slightly most importantly protected people for a living she loved to do that and as long as she could remember lived with the people or animals she loved most her as she thought about this she realized how often she found herself thinking this had so many things to say to express and she could some how record it.

''I should get a diary!"She said louder than she would like earning her alot of confused stares. She blushed ' _WELL that was embarrssing_ '.She grabbed her book and sunk into her chair.

Suddenly she felt the train stop

"Oh my glob im home!"she blushed again ' _that came out pretty loud AGAIN_ '

"Oh sorry im just really excited"she tried to explain herself to the passengers as she grabbed her suitcases and climbed off the train.

As she got off the train she gave everyone a warm smile

"Hey! Your not leaving without saying good bye are you ?"

She turned around only to see the conductor she smiled and walked up to him again"Sorry i was just so exited to go and see everyone. Wouldn't you? I ve been gone for 4 months and well i cant wait to get home ."She said as she took his hat and put it on.

"Well when you get their tell them I say hi and thanks for fixing my Train tracks"

She gave him a confused look

"Oh sorry you know ALOT has happened while you were gone"

She gave him a smile "Ok i'll tell them you said thanks."

She was about to walk away then walked back up to him

"Hey!"She said

"Whats up "

"Merry Christmas "she gave him a little box with a bow on it ."Its from Paris"

"And here's your hat"she put the hat on his head.

"Revoir et joyeux noel !"she said as she ran towards a cab.

She got into the taxi and closed the door before the chofer took her bags and put them in the trunk. "Where to Val" "Oh you know the Paw Patrol Lookout."

The conductor smiled at that little box and opened it .Inside was a little snow globe with the eiffel tower inside and when he shook it ,it snowed in the snow globe but also began to snow outside.

"Well i'll a christmas miracle."he said before tipping his hat and starting the train.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ryder it colder in here than outside whats wrong with the heater"all the pups began to whimper and complain.

Ryder was a whole head into the heating system trying to figure out the engineering.

"PUPS I m trying to fix it... its just super har-... well ... i'll figure it out"He wasn't willing to admit it was difficult after only a 3 minute chance to fix it.

"Dude, maybe let me and Katie here give you a hand"said Jake

"No im good ...really"

"Whatever you say"They all said in unisun causing them to giggle.

Ryder tried to pull his head out of the heating system box until he hit the roof at least hard enough to make it hurt.

"Oww. Thats it fine i give up!"

"Kay dude "Jake stated as he relaxed leaning on the wall"You tried your best".

Ryder sighed said taking the time to pour the pups food.

"Yay finally food"Rubble had been working hard all day spreading salt on the street with Everest but they hadn't finished quite yet.

Rubble and Everest practically jumped towards the food.

The rest of the pups were still playing Pup Pup Boogie.

"And here comes the tail spin"said rocky.

"Im ready!I've been practicing"said a determined Marshall.

Rocky Skye and Marshall all did the tail stayed in place while Rocky and Skye both began to tumble and crashed into eachother.

"Ahhhh!"all the pups yelled as Skye and Rocky ram into them.

Surprisinglly Marshall was still going .

"Told ya i've been practicing"said a rather breathless Marshall"New high score!"

He suddenly began to tumble but no matter how hard he tried ,and no matter how much support the pups behind him gave him he could not stop the fixed point of the game when hes' tired and clumsy. The worst of the combos.

He tripped and thus flew threw the air and made his landing near the most innocent bystandered in the room...Everest.

"Everest lookout !"but it was to late they were both tangled and tumbling around the room .

"Sorry Everest my bad" said a nervous Marshall

"Its okay I was the only pup who hadn't gotten run over by "The Marshall yet any way i was just waiting for the inevitable."the husky said with a giggle.

Everyone else laughed at her remark and decided to start eating.

 _ **Val POV**_

I walked out of the cab and was so happy to see it was snowing.

"Thanks for getting me here Bob. How much?"

"No were such great company and and well you just came home to Adventure Bay I know how much you want to go and bulldoze through those doors and give everyone a hug."

"Thank You so much Bob and Merry Christmas." I said with a warm smile and a wave as he drove away.

"Well you wanted to be home the second you left why are you so nervous."

I sighed and mustered up all my courage and I might have fixed my hair and straightened out my clothes while walking reluctantly toward the Lookout .

I walked in and realized it was super cold .And I immediatly knew Ryder was to stubborn to read the instructions or at least call someone to fix the could build his ATV single handedly but wasn't to great with appliances.

I stuck my head in the heating system and within 2 or 3 minutes it was working and slowly the room became warmer. I decided to take the pups elevator me and ryder built to the living room . I got in and realized It was broken.

"Ryder you have got to be kidding me! Everything is broken." I opened the ladder compartment and a rope latter with special materials came down I climb it up and when I was near the top I opened the box that controlled the elevator and got to work.

"Okay i need to cut the red wire and Im good- why did i put so many red wires. Ugh."

Okay so my options are thin. Just cut this - one RIGHT ?

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"The elevator flew up then back down back up then it was looked at me in shock through the doors and since the glass was blurry they couldn't tell it was me.

"INTRUDER!"said chase as all the pups got a little startled from all the yelps and sounds they had heard and now their was a intruder.

"What do we do Ryder" asked Marshall

"Where did Ryder go" said everyone in confusion until Ryder came down his usal poll.

"Whats up pups"said Ryder he had gone upstairs to get his pup pad.

"Intruder"everyone said.

Suddenly I found a way to fix everything having to do with the wires .But then i found out the latter was broken . As fast as I could I fixed it but it was closing with me on it. I back flipped off landing on my feet.

I turned to everyone and well - said what I was planning to say since I was on the train.

"Guess who's home for Christmas!"

I said before I was tackled by the pups.


	2. Chapter 2

After I recovered from being tackled I realized everyone was in the living room ...even some I didn't know.

"PUPS!" I said scratching the excited pups ears and gave them hugs.

I had gotten them special made treats and decided to give them all their snacks. I called out their names as I gave out the food.

"Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Chase Skye and ..." I didn't recognize the violet husky in front of me,I knelt down next to her and took a look at her collar.

"I see your our new Mountain and snow rescue pup."I said as I scratched her ear.

"I'm Everest!" she stated wagging her tail.

"That's a beautiful name ... good thing I brought extra treats . I hope your okay with liver "

"Oh that's my favorite!"she said as I gave her a treat.

I stood up only to see my cousin Jake who walked over and gave me a hug plus all the pups who were howling with excitement.

"Hey Jake "I said as i excepted the hug."Hows the ski resort"

"Oh it's going great! And with Everest here helping out its running smoothly he said as he gave Everest a pat on the head.

"VALERIE"Ryder said running at full speed picking up the brunette with eyes with more life and emotion that he could explain.

He picked her up and swung her around as she held him in a hug the entire spin.

Then they realized that everyone was staring, they let go of each other and gave them all nervous looks.

"Hehe umm .Its so great to be back !"she said giving Ryder a kind warm smile as her grey green and mix of blue eyes stared at him.

"He smiled and gave her another hug but a little more normal and no spinning.

He let go"I thought you said you were coming back on Christmas eve?"

"Yeah" said Marshall earning a lot of understanding nods

"He's right you said you wouldn't be back until a week from today."stated Chase.

I smiled and gave them the good news ."The competition finale is taking place in Adventure Bay and I took the train a few days early and well ... I was to anxious to wait another week."

"So you made it to the finals !... that's great."said a back flipping Skye.

''You must have done a totally great job to make it this far Dude!"said a tail wagging Zuma .

"Yeah!" said Rocky.

Valerie wasn't listening her eyes fell onto a girl in the back wearing walked up to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey I'm Valerie Hunter .Can I ask who you are?"she said walking up to the girl.

"Im Katie I opened that animal Boutique down a few blocks away from Mr. Porter.

"That's nice. Its great to have more people in Adventure Bay to protect ."she said giving her a hand shake which was a bit awkward.

"Oh so who are you?"..."Not your name but who you are?"

Valerie gave her a confused look than looked at everyone else."What I never came up in a conversation ...Or..or Ryder didn't mention me?"she wasn't mad but a bit agitated Ryder can't just make someone think he's protecting Adventure Bay on his own.

"Sorry KATIE Its my fault I don't talk to you often and Since Val left... me and the pups have a lot to do around Adventure Bay."

"Its alright ,"said Katie giving him a smile then she looked at Valerie who didn't know what to say.

She wasn't upset she just didn't know what to say to this girl.

"So I got everyone suveniors!" she said trying to break the ice.

All the pups hopped up on the couch and wagged their tails expectantly .

Valerie pulled a suitcase out of the reminded Valerie to ask Ryder and the pups why everything was jacked up.

"Chase I got you a snow globe from New York where there are police everywhere."she gave him the globe with the statue of liberty and police men soluting and remembering the conversation they had when she told him part of the competition was in New was so excited and it broke her heart when she told him he couldn't come along."THANKS vALERIE THIS IS GREAT!"He said as he excepted the gift.

"Zuma I decided to get you a has a cute little aquarium and its not to big and we can help you take care of it." She placed the rectangular container next to zuma who immediately loved it and the little guy inside.

"WOW dude its a siamese fish ... or beta fish ." "I love the colors turquoise purple and white its so cool!"

Valerie giggled and began to give the other pups there gifts. Than her pup pad began to ring she picked it up and realized it was Joysie her local bully and she never told any one because she thought she could handle it and when she left it was a relief.

Now she was getting a call.

"Hello."Valerie said in a careless voice surprising everyone else they could tell something was wrong she was so cheerful a second ago.

"Oh Val its Joysie .I hear your back in town"

Valerie turn away from the pups ryder jake and katie and began to talk a little quieter.

"Yep you heard right .What do you want?I f theres no emergency I suggest you stop calling me for nothing."

"Listen useless..." at this Valeries shoulders dropped .

"I just wanted to call and say hi to my least favorite person... your a waste of space but you still deserve to be acknowledged." "You and your little muts and the pointy haired kid are so annoying getting greeted and talked about all over town ... when no one in this dumb town cares about you in the first place ."she said with a smirk

This got Valerie mad she didnt care if the pups and Ryder and Everyone else heard ,"Listen Joysie I'm not going to deal with you right now. Not today- Please."

Valerie turnoff her pup pad and hung up throwing her pup pad on the couch and rubbing her temples to calm down. How dare she call, it was Christmas shouldn't people be happy She realized all the looks she was getting.

"Who was that?"asked Marshall

Valerie turned to him and gave him a simple answer before she went upstairs"No One." she said giving the best smile she could.

She picked up her suitcases deciding to give out the rest of the gifts later she went up stairs to the next level of the lookout her room which was across from Ryders'.

"That was strange " said Jake she was only that upset before she left.

"Your right Jake we should probably go talk to her...Marshall you go she always likes how happy you are maybe you can cheer her up"

"Alright."

Valerie decided to change and get ready for a busy day seeing that the lookout still wasn't decorated she put on her paw patrol vest and her anger melted away. She suddenly heard a scratch at the door.


End file.
